


“制服”你

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: *你们要的机长 / 不是飞机上 / 别期待
Relationships: Yugbam, 谦斑
Kudos: 2





	“制服”你

bambam与金有谦在放机长的那天，回到同居公寓就在直接门背后纠缠在一起。 

对他们来说，这天来得太不容易，从穿上制服的第一天，到换上四条杠的今天，通宵不眠过多少个战台风战雷雨的日子。 

两人练习飞行时间交错零散，好不容易见面了，又得啃手册挑灯学习赶考。所以每次假期一到，就放弃出门，从早做到晚。 

当然，他们成为了最年轻的一批机长，也在典礼上多次也被表扬。 

而这次两人将迎来宝贵的3天假期准备时间，可他们一刻都等不及。bambam被抵在门上吻得满脸通红，搭在金有谦胸前的手胡乱地摸着，却怎么也解不开扣子。 

“怎么，穿了那么久的制服，就不会帮我脱了？”谦抵着他鼻子笑了笑。 

bambam气恼地瞪了他一眼。 

“不脱了，今天不一样，今天是机长男友来‘制服’你。”金有谦说完就把他扛肩上回房间，完全忽视掉bambam的“ewww你好臭美哦”，然后把人甩到床上。 

bambam还没翻身，就被金有谦直接从后面扣住他脖子，胡乱脱掉他的裤子，草草扩张后就提枪进去了。 

好几个周没做过，这下前戏都没做几下就进来。bambam疼得龇牙咧嘴，又狠又凶地把金有谦的左手上咬了个超大的牙痕。 

“有事嘛？？”金有谦轻轻地嘶了一声，然后更加使坏用力地顶弄他。 

“最好咬出个结疤，以后飞去其他国家想泡妞，人家就知道你是有主的。”bambam翘起腰，掰着金有谦的左手继续加深那个咬痕。 

金有谦整个人贴上去，右手捏着他的腰，愈发有力地挺弄，“你在乱说什么！” 

几个周禁欲的bambam身体变得更敏感，身体的每一寸细胞都颤栗起来。可他就是不服输，硬着嘴巴骂骂咧咧，说金有谦你以后不许持帅出轨、不许操别人、只能留着精力回来灌满我之类的话。 

“我看你比较容易禁不住考验，才几下，下面这么湿了？”然后直起腰拔出来等着bambam求他给。 

这下趴在床上的人耳朵都红了，只是嗯嗯哼哼地扭着屁股来蹭他。 

金有谦最后还是心软地上前给他。 

“我不会找别人，但你也只能湿给我看。”


End file.
